


Стоимость автографа

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Pre-Slash, and chekov, because Q, reference to the dinner Spock mentioned in "Spock vs Q"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Краткая ситуация из того самого дружеского обеда, на который Спок имел неосторожность позвать Кью вместе с собой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для ФБ 2014.
> 
> Бета - Duches

— А ещё именно русский первым высадился на луну, — гордо произнёс Чехов, широко улыбаясь. Он уже давно не был тем молодым энсином, который только-только взошёл на борт первой Энтерпрайз, но в его чертах всё равно читался юношеский восторг. А ещё он был всё таким же патриотом.

— Разумеется. И в Первом контакте тоже русские участвовали? — если другие предполагали, что ему скучно, то они глубоко заблуждались. Как ему вообще могло быть скучно, когда в его руках был такой…

— Конечно! Бабушка Зефрама Кокрейна по отцовской линии была русской, значит он тоже — чадо матушки Руси!

Конечно, некоторые бы сказали, что коммандер Чехов малость перебрал. Но ведь от этого происходящее было только очаровательнее, если воспользоваться любимым словом одного вулканца.

Кью окинул остальную компанию довольным взглядом, и как бы невзначай ещё ближе подсел к Паше. Коммандеру от этого было только приятнее, а ему что, он щедрый Кью, ему не жалко было доставить Чехову удовольствие. Вообще-то, он уже практически забрался коммандеру на колени, но кого это волнует? Да, Спок на него странно посмотрел, как и Ухура. И Сулу. Скотти был слишком занят ухаживаниями за своей темнокожей дивой, Маккой… был занят. Споком. Ну, пытался, по крайней мере. Подумаешь, остроухому не нравится, что он так быстро и ловко монополизировал внимание окружающих. Он Кью или как? Ему на судьбе написано было всегда находиться в центре внимания… ведь он собственноручно её себе писал.

Это было так восхитительно — оказаться в компании знаменитой команды Федерации. И пускай капитана здесь не было, Кью решил всё же не тревожить его в его маленьком раю. Он и без Кирка нашёл, чем себя занять.

Взять, хотя бы, вот этого выходца с «широких просторов Руси». Он так очаровательно утверждал, что абсолютно всё вокруг было сделано, придумано, открыто или выведено исключительно русскими. Ведь знал же правду. Но всё равно настаивал на таком своём поведении. Кью его сразу раскусил… сразу после того, как Чехов попытался не привлекая внимания отодвинуться от него, и запнулся на середине своей пылкой речи, в которой доказывал, что Федерацию на самом деле создали русские.

Но это было в самом начале. Потом, что удивительно, коммандер очень быстро привык к тому, что Кью по-хозяйски устроился у него на руках довольным котом. И Чехов даже, после опустошения половины бутылки с загадочным напитком «водка», осмелел настолько, что невзначай положил одну ладонь на бедро пригревшемуся Кью, который в этот момент был занят тем, что с любопытством разглядывал реакцию окружающих. И только поэтому заметил, насколько намеренно все проигнорировали жест Чехова и уткнулись в свои тарелки, подозрительно активно завязав разговоры между собой. Из всего этого Кью сделал вывод, что действия коммандера пересекли тонкую и неуловимую границу приличного, которую все гуманоиды всегда себе проводили.

Ах, на что только не пойдёшь, чтобы заполучить в свою коллекцию автографы самых известных офицеров Федерации в этом столетии.


End file.
